


A Step Forward Doesn't Always Mean A Step Back

by Fuzzy_Mat



Series: Logan Finds a New Family [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Arguing, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Gen, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, RemRom shippers DNI, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, guilt tripping, pat and virg are both major assholes, pretty angsty, this was written way before the newest eps btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzy_Mat/pseuds/Fuzzy_Mat
Summary: OG summary/prompt: “Confident Logan who knows that he deserves better and isn’t afraid to tell the others so” - Anon; Logan finally decides enough is enough; he may lose his family with putting his foot down but if so to get the respect he deserves then so be it.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Logan Finds a New Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888495
Comments: 2
Kudos: 132





	A Step Forward Doesn't Always Mean A Step Back

**Author's Note:**

> OG note(s): I finally had the time to type this up and I’ve been thinking about it for forever !! Just a quick put down with little editing btw so it’s probs not gonna be the best ha ha. 
> 
> Also Rem Rom shippers DNI
> 
> Also also: this is not a Logan (and Roman) “turning into a ‘dark side’” fic as I don’t really think there are actual “dark sides”, they just get a new family
> 
> I posted this [originally](https://fuzzynat.tumblr.com/post/187813914415/a-step-forward-doesnt-always-mean-a-step-back) September 19th, 2019; I'm reuploading it here for easy access as tumblr's tags are fucky wucky and don't work properly; nothing has been altered from the original (including html)
> 
> So many quotation marks used at the end of this holy... (tell me if the rating or tags needs to change; I feel this ain't too bad but ya never know)

He didn’t know why this meeting felt so different, but it did all the same.

“Thomas is clearly suffering; he needs to rest before he-”

“Logan, are you really suggesting that Thomas should be a terrible person and deny helping his friend shop for the wedding right now ??” 

He should have already expected to be cut off so quickly, but it still left a bitter tang on his tongue. Patton’s face screamed disappointment to Logan but he felt if he looked just a bit deeper into his eyes, he’d see a burning anger poorly hidden away. Something boiled in his stomach at Patton’s accusation. Every time he tried to make Thomas rest, Patton always pushed back twice as hard and got his way. It wasn’t fair.

“Patton, I understand that Thomas’ friends are important. I really do. But right now he needs to put himself first; he’s been overexerting himself far too much lately-”

“Watch it there, L. You’re starting to sound like a certain slimy snake,” another interruption and this one said with a dark undertone instead like a warning. The glare directed at him from those dark eyes really only “ruffled his feathers” more rather than frightened him in any sense of the word if he was honest.

Logan glanced over at Roman to see if he might try to back Logan up, but what he saw instead was Roman’s hunched form, tightly hugging himself and staring at the floor. Something in Logan snapped then; he knew he had a bit of a temper but this felt more like a raging inferno that finally broke its confines after burning for an unspeakable amount of time. 

“No.” Simple. Sharp. Cold.

“..No ?…” Soft. Uncertain. Angry.

Even Patton’s additional glare did nothing to deter him; this needed to be said here and now.

“All you and Virgil do nowadays is keep pushing and pushing for Thomas to only help his friends. Never himself. And I am putting my foot down here and now. Thomas needs to be selfish and take time for himself as he clearly can not do what you want right now. You already forced him into going to the wedding-”

“Because it was the right thing and Roman made the final decision !” He was getting quite sick of these interruptions.

“And look at Roman now,” he hated how frightened Roman looked, “Ever since the wedding, he’s hardly talked, hardly eaten even, shouldn’t that clearly show how “right” that decision was. So I say ‘no’, Morality.” 

A small part of the back of his brain found it interesting how he called his “friend” by his role so easily. He hadn’t even been yelling this whole time, but he certainly made sure he was being heard. 

“I thought you were supposed to be the smart one, Logic,” came a snide remark from a very defensive Virgil. He felt as if Virgil might actually try to fight him any second with how tense he was. Too bad Logan felt his own defenses raise from that comment.

“I am. Quite the irony that you won’t even listen to me as ‘Logic’ right now I would even say. However, I’m not just saying this as ‘Logic’. As you two are so keen to forget, I’m not just Logic but I am Logan too. Despite this, it’s clear that neither of you cares about Logan so if you won’t listen to me then have fun with just ‘Logic’,” he finally spat back, hands in tight shaking fists. He forced himself to open one and offered a hand to Roman. He certainly wouldn’t leave the man alone with those two after this especially in this state.

Roman seemed to hesitate for a moment with slight glances to the other two, but he eventually shuffled to Logan and shakily took his hand. Logan sunk both of them out not knowing if he might have ended up punching someone if he stayed any longer. He tried to reel in his anger a bit when he felt two arms circle around him and cling as if they were holding on for dear life. Even if everyone claims Logan is terrible at emotions, he can clearly see when a fellow needs a bit of comfort as he gently circled his arms around the shaking form. 

“Who do I need to kill ??” an angry growl came from behind him. He didn’t even need to glance behind him to know that a certain “bad” creativity loomed close behind. He likely even had his prized morning star in his hand. 

“Do not fret, Remus. I think I have an idea on how to make them finally listen for once,” he merely said as he let the side, who almost seemed to be practically foaming at the mouth, take Roman’s shaking form into his own arms. 

“Oh, that would be quite _lovely_ to see. You’d think they didn’t even have ears half the time if I didn’t ban Rem from stealing them,” was bitterly told from the curled up form on the couch. Deceit didn’t even look up from his phone, but Logan could see how tense his shoulders were alone to know he was likely trying to contain his anger like him. 

“We shall see soon enough…” he started, a smirk on his face as he explained his plan.

\-----

Logan stopped showing up to any of the “light” sides’ “family events”. He didn’t head to the nightly dinners or the monthly board game times. He stayed right in his room or even went and visited the “dark sides” (an occurrence that would gradually become much more common soon enough). Roman even often joined him out of fear of being alone with the other two. 

The real kicker was when he stopped even inserting himself during the meetings. They’d expect a quip and he’d give an eyebrow raise and a straight answer. They expect him to blabber about his case till he was cut off, and he gave them to the point answers and no room for arguments. He did everything “to the t” as merely “Logic”. No more nicknames or slight smiles. Only cold hard facts and a possibly slightly angry glare at times.

He knew what he was doing. Anxiety’s desperate to hateful eyes every time he turned down an offer to “hang”. Morality’s barely concealed glare and almost harsh voice when he told him for the millionth time that he was not joining them for dinner. Their reactions made it quite obvious that he was destroying already shaky “bridges”. But the thing is: he didn’t care. 

Especially as he sat there listening to Dee go on a rant about the latest “misinterpretation of literature” or Rem excitedly telling of his adventures, blood and all. He especially didn’t regret a single thing when he saw how happy Rom was becoming lately. His real grin back and wide on his face as he finally was “allowed” to be with his brother again. His laugh even became more common as he’d giggle over the smallest of things they’d do.

Logan felt his own little grin spreading on his face as he witnessed Dee and Rom trying to explain to Rem how soap wasn’t just “spicey cheese” and failing. Sure he lost 2 people who dominated most of his life and in a sense his “family” with his plan but he gained a new one (Rom too). One that actually listened, that cared, and he would never give it up no matter how much Morality and Anxiety would beg. 

For the first time since his formation, Logan let himself truly relax.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [fuzzynat](https://fuzzynat.tumblr.com)  
> I don't really write for this fandom anymore; I'm moving all my works over to here.  
> This is one of my most popular works I think ? Got hella notes at the very least. I will be including the follow up in universe stuff for this series too. I actually have drafts and inbox prompts that could continue this series that I think about a lot but it's been a long time...


End file.
